


Storms and Saints

by Snakegrin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakegrin/pseuds/Snakegrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is presumed dead, Iron Man's creation is trying to kill the world, and Thor just wants her boyfriend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms and Saints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millsandcrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/gifts).



> A gift to my friend Riddhi who needs more Scira in her life. It says Avengers AU, but it's basically just the characters and me making a slightly original verse using some teen wolf characters. This is based loosely based of capheuz's work on Tumblr.

The storm clouds over head made it clear that there is one demigod on Earth who is more than a little pissed off. No matter how many times her hammer slammed through the body of a robot, nothing seemed to satisfy her need to spill blood. Of course, it wasn’t possible considering the fact that all of their opponents were robots, but she could dream that there was blood dripping from her hammer instead of oil.

This whole battle against machines had started because one Stiles Stilinski decided it would be in the best interest of the world to make a global defense system—a way for their days as heroes to end. The program came to life and was now trying to wipe out every form of human life on the planet. Kira made sure to let the young inventor know how she felt and if she had her way, he would paid for his actions personally.

Electricity sparked around her hammer and she leapt into the air before slamming it down on the ground, watching in silence as all the bots around her exploded. Pressing a finger against her ear, she checked for any signs of life from the com that went down a few hours ago. “Scott? Scott, can you hear me?”

No answer.

A growl ripped past her lips and she sent Mjolnir flying into a crowd of robots that had were advancing towards her location. There was a sharp pain in her back and she glared back to see two of the robots firing at her. The hammer returned to its owners’ hand soon after it was thrown and a bolt of electricity slammed down into the two remaining robots. When she arrived there were hundreds of them and now all that was left were scraps of metal and dust. “Thor, can you read me?”

She pressed her finger back into the com at the sound of Braeden’s voice. “I can hear you, Widow.”

“Falcon and I need some help. Not exactly easy holding off a crowd of bots without our usual tank.” Kira could hear how her voice broke towards the end of her sentence. Braeden, Mason, and Scott had been a team for a while and she could imagine how difficult it was fighting without him.

“I’ll be there shortly.”

She cut the connection and tried contact Scott again. He had gone dark for over an hour and there had to be some sort of explanation. When it first happened Stiles said it was some sort of technical error and that everything was fine. All of the Avengers stopped believe that when they noticed how his voice started breaking. Scott missing wasn’t good news for anybody—he was the one that always came up with the plans and kept their heads in the right place. Losing him felt like losing the heart of the team (maybe might she was the only one that felt that way right now though) and there was no real way to recover. If Scott was around he would want them to keep fighting and she planned on doing just that.

All it took was a few spins of her hammer and she was soaring through the air. She stayed there for a little while, enjoying the quite that the air had to offer. Her eyes locked onto Black Widow and Falcon and after a deep inhale, she was flying back towards the Earth. Mjolnir slammed right through the body of a bot and she rose up to her feet in order to get a grasp of the situation.

Braeden was impressive as always, moving in a way that was precise and powerful. The shotgun in her hands seemed like just another part of her body as she fired at shot at one of the bots and then twisted around to bang the end of it into a metallic head. Mason (the newest member of what people called Team America) was no less impressive. Whenever too many robots seemed to swarm around Braeden, he would swoop down and fire a round of bullets until the numbers lessened. After watching him for a few minutes, she could totally understand why Scott had recruited him for the Avengers. “You going to stand around and watch or help?”

The question pulled her out of her thoughts and the demigod was surging into the crowd of mini ultrons with a ferocity that made Braeden stare in reverence. There was something so savage about the way the other woman moved that reminded her very quickly that she wasn’t human. Kira ripped the head off of a bot and found that it didn’t do anything to satisfy her anger.

“Stand back.” Her warning was swift and Braeden grabbed Mason by his collar to pull him back. The storm cloud that had been raging above them grew and Kira raised Mjolnir up to the sky as if she was offering the hammer up to the storm. Lightning struck and there was nothing left where the bots stood. She exhaled a shaky breath and stumbled backwards into Braeden’s arms. There was a look of concern on her face that made it clear how displeased she was with the demigod using so much power at once. Normally she probably would have taken it as a warning and tried to slow down. However, she didn’t really care now—everything on this planet would feel her rage even if it cost her everything.

“We’re done on this end. You mind coming to get us?” Mason spoke into his comlink while Braeden tried to figure out some way to calm down Kira. It only took a few minutes for a large jet to appear overheard and the three heroes were on board seconds later.

The flight was quick, but then again the jet could get up to mach four and made traveling a lot easier than it probably should have been. Kira was trying to gather her thoughts as they landed and walked inside the large tower that had been dubbed their base of operations. Avengers Tower, originally owned by the Stilinski family for business and research and development. It was still used for research, but mostly for the sake of helping the team. New gear and weapons seemed to pop up every other day and Kira wondered sometimes what the point was if people could still die.

Upon walking in they were shown the sight of Stiles being back into a corner by one very angry Malia. There was an arrow in her hand that was being pointed at his throat and she could see Liam trying to calm her down, trying to get her to pull back. Liam’s eyes shifted onto her and he moved quickly trying to get her to help. “She is going to kill Stiles if someone doesn’t stop her.”

No one tried to stop her for a few minutes until Braeden broke it up and pushed the two apart. Hawkeye could be reasonable, but considering the fact that it had been Scott that helped her get into the whole act of being hero… Well, she was a little more torn up that anyone would have expected.

“How are you doing?” She glanced down at Liam and nodded. He was a former SHIELD trainee that Scott had taken under his wing after the fall. He had become an important part of both their lives and she could see from the red under his eyes that this was doing a little more to him that he could probably say right now. Kira pulled him in for a hug and nodded. “I’ll make it.”

Stiles stood from behind his desk watching everything and going over designs for a new armor system that would hopefully help them deal with Ultron. Now that Vision was online and fully functional (and seemed to insist on being called Danny) they might actually have a way to sway things in their favor. He was worried about Scott like everyone else, but the priority now was saving the world. This was his fault, all of it, and he needed to solve that problem before he could properly greave or care about anything else.

Kira made eye contact with him briefly and he could still feel the bruises on his neck from where he was lifted off the ground, the strength of a god keeping him in the air. He cleared his throat and everyone glanced at him. “We need to move forward with a battle plan. I know where Ultron is and I think I have a good way of beating him.”

“How?” Kira asked, crossing arms over her chest to listen to him speak. Stiles wasn’t Scott, everyone knew that and watching him come up with a battle plan would be interesting. Yeah, he was a genius, yeah he could make some of the best machines anyone had ever seen, but he didn’t know battle like their late leader did and it made things hard.  
His plan was filled with holes, but it would hopefully be good enough to get the job done. Nobody seemed excited about the plan however, they admitted it would do what needed to be done. Mason spoke up a few times asking for specifics about what exactly each member would be doing.

“Will we be coming back?” He asked as he glanced around the room.

There was an emptiness in his words and nobody could really respond. Ultron had an army of never ending machines and even if they could take them down, they could take down some of them more would take their place.

“If we don’t,” Braeden started. “I have nothing else to do tonight.”

The tense feelings in the air were eased a little and they felt like an almost family again. Kira could even look at Stiles without wanting to slam her hammer in his face (okay almost).

“Avengers,” Kira said as everyone began standing up “Move out.”

-Ω-

Thor stood alone atop the jet as it hovered over the large metallic kingdom that Ultron seemed to have built and glared down at the robot she could see smirking at her from below. Stiles had said the machine would be waiting and judging from the army that stood on the ground, he had been right. It would be her job to clear a path that would lead to their opponent and if she was nothing else, she was ready. 

Storm clouds gathered over head and Kira gripped Mjolnir in her hands, feeling the storm that surged through her bones. There was so much anger and grief tucked away inside of her body and this was the chance that she needed to let all of it go. Sparks of electricity danced off of the hammer as she began to spin it slowly, the clouds above following a form a funnel. Kira focused everything she had and watched as the clouds began to twist down, heading straight towards Ultron. There was no way to stop a force of nature and she watched on bended knee as the twisted ripping through the strong hold, taking robots out as it moved. It seemed to be enough damage to spur the others to action and she watched in silence as Stiles lead the charge against the machine army. She would join them soon, after catching her breath well, that was the plan at least. One minute Stiles was blasting through a robot and the next he was flying the air. Kira leapt up to catch him, using her hammer to hover and looked down to see Ultron staring up at her. 

The robot floated up into the air and hovered, red eyes gleaming with something that could only be described as dangerous. “Did you think it would be that simple? Despite only being born a few days ago, I am anything but clueless.”

“I regret making you more and more each second, junior.” Stiles said as he began hovering again his systems coming back online.

Ultron frowned, if that was even a thing that robots could do. “Oh dad… You’re breaking my heart. It’ll be okay though, I can break your friends. I already broke one of them.”

A bolt of lightning slammed into the robot and sent him straight to the ground. Kira landed a few seconds later, eyes gleaming with something that could only be properly described as fury. There was chaos all around, bullets and lasers going off, but all she could focus on was making Ultron pay for what he had done. 

“A little electricity does the body good,” said the machine as it rose up. “You’ll be able to join your precious boyfriend soon.”

A red beam was shot towards her, but was easily deflected by a hammer. She had been studying Ultron for long enough now, learning how he fought. It seemed that the machine liked to copy styles that were popular on Earth and string them together. 

Good thing that she hadn’t learned how to fight here. 

Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and Thor charged forward with all the power of a storm.


End file.
